


Humanos & Humanoides

by gwedosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt, Love, M/M, One Shot, Robots, Sad, Slash, Technology
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwedosun/pseuds/gwedosun
Summary: sehun estava apaixonado por byun baekhyun, seu robô humanoide, e não sabia o que fazer a respeito disso.sebaek, angst, dia 9 do 30dwc: uma fanfic num universo futurista.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Humanos & Humanoides

Sehun estava apaixonado por um robô humanoide _top notch_ e não sabia o que fazer a respeito disso. Tinha plena consciência de que Byun Baekhyun – o robô – nunca o corresponderia e isso era apenas um dos ossos de viver numa sociedade tão desenvolvida tecnologicamente, mas tão retrógrada em questão de relacionamentos interpessoais. Com pessoas de verdade. Humanos reais. Humanos estes que Oh não tinha visto desde que seus pais decidiram sair de sua vida, uns três ou quatro anos atrás. Era péssimo de contas.

O problema de paixão impossível tinha sido notado quando, num dia frio, Sehun foi de seu local de trabalho para seu aposento de descanso. Ele sabia que um dia esse aposento tinha sido chamado de sala de estar, mas ponderava: estar o que, exatamente? Se fosse de estar confuso, triste e carente – como todos eram naquele ano – e desejando se tornar um robô para não sentir mais nada, com certeza o seu aposento poderia ser classificado como _sala de estar_. O ponto era que estava apaixonado. E aquilo era um desastre.

Com um suspiro, Sehun bebeu café da máquina que tinha ao lado de sua poltrona. O gosto era horrível, amargo demais, o açúcar em pouca quantidade só acentuava aquele sabor horrendo. Mesmo assim ele bebia. O deixaria acordado e em breve poderia voltar ao seu trabalho. Oh só trabalhava.

A única coisa que o tirava de seu ambiente altamente equipado com todos os sistemas de última geração era Byun, que sorria tal qual um humano de verdade, um sorriso bonito, e tirava a xícara de café da mão de Sehun. Depois perguntava sobre o seu dia, que era sempre o mesmo, e o convencia a fazer algo mais divertido que pensar em estatísticas e cálculos. Era apaixonante. Geralmente era jogar algum jogo para pessoas com altas habilidades, coisa que nenhum dos dois era, e rir de seus erros totalmente justificáveis.

Sehun gostava dos poucos momentos livres que passava com Baekhyun. Pensando nele, um sorriso meio bobo se instalava em seus lábios e logo vinha uma repreensão da parte mais racional de si: Baek era um robô. Nunca o amaria de volta. Então sua expressão se fechava e o humano voltava a pensar em números e contas difíceis. Oh trabalhava o tempo todo porque era a única coisa que o fazia esquecer – parcialmente – de Byun.

O café de sua xícara acabou e Oh levantou-se para voltar ao seu local de trabalho. Espreguiçava-se e respirava fundo quando viu um par de olhos azuis artificiais, os de Baekhyun, que o observavam com ar de profunda análise. Sehun nunca teve certeza se o seu era assim, mas existiam robôs que eram capazes de analisar as mínimas emoções de seus proprietários. Eram programados para fazer os humanos se sentirem menos sozinhos naquele tanto de desafeto e frieza natural.

Baekhyun continuou parado onde estava, com os braços cruzados. Vestia um pijama bonito, porque era um daqueles humanoides que se interessava por moda, e os braços estavam cruzados em seu peito. Sua expressão era serene, mas Sehun não pode evitar uma apreensão. Havia chegado o dia em que a revolução das máquinas começaria? Ou era só Baekhyun que iria o matar? Ideia de gente paranoica, Oh concluiu, e perturbada. Não era nada disso.

De fato, não era. Byun esperou Sehun se aproximar dele para descruzar os braços e o abraçar. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, todavia não era algo especialmente comum para os dois. Meia dúzia de vezes tinham se abraçado e aquela sensação no âmago de Sehun persistia: as borboletas no estômago, um suor repentino ainda que a temperatura fosse baixa e um rubor nas bochechas. Quando se separaram do abraço, o humano o olhou confuso. Gostava de abraços, mas aquilo era tão repentino...

— Eu estou indo embora daqui duas semanas — Byun disse.

Sehun levou um susto. Deu um passo para trás, incapaz de se conter. E, com uma voz de quem foi profundamente insultado, questionou:

— E vai embora por quê? Quem deu permissão? Você vive comigo, Baekhyun, vive até que eu morra! Não pode ir embora!

Ora, como Oh era bobo. Aquelas frases todas deixaram seu coração acelerado e seu rosto mais vermelho. Quem não conhecia seus sentimentos e via a cena com certeza imaginaria que era de profundo desgosto. Mas Sehun não estava nada além de impressionado. A dor em seu peito era tão grande que foi incapaz de manter-se em pé; colocou-se outra vez em sua poltrona e respirou fundo tentando se recuperar da tontura repentina.

Estava tão apaixonado assim por Byun Baekhyun?

— Você não me quer mais aqui. — Baek explicou, em sua voz perfeitamente produzida. Era calma e bonita. — Então liguei para o Serviço de Androides Abandonados e solicitei minha transferência para algum abrigo. Provavelmente nunca terei proprietário outra vez, mas não me importo de ser amassado e minhas peças de volta para o fabricante.

Céus. Sehun acreditou que teria um ataque cardíaco naquele momento. Incrédulo, recuperou a postura e começou a jogar todas as perguntas que seu cérebro incessantemente fazia.

— Eu não te quero mais aqui? Quero sim! Quem te disse que não? Por que não iria querer? Por que você não conversou comigo? Como assim ser amassado? Baekhyun, eu espero que você esteja brincando, senão...

— Senão... — Baekhyun disse, meio insensível. Mas era só curioso demais.

— Não sei, não sei, não sei! Me responde logo!

Oh continuou escutando os argumentos de Byun para ir embora de sua casa – lar dos últimos cinco anos – e constatou que aquele momento tenso era totalmente culpa sua. Baekhyun contou que seu sistema processava que o proprietário estava o evitando, logo, era um sinal de desinteresse, quando na verdade estava apenas tentando se livrar do sentimento que o fazia pensar o tempo todo no humanoide. Tinha conversado com Minseok, outro humanoide do gigantesco prédio onde moravam, e ele sugeriu que conversasse com Sehun. No entanto, era tímido demais para isso e preferiu manter-se em silêncio. E não, não estava brincando.

Sehun quis pular do centésimo segundo andar. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Pensava tanto, pensava alto, pensava sozinho. Tanto pensava que se esqueceu de responder Byun Baekhyun, que logo se retirou da sala, todo seu sistema magoado, achando que era uma confirmação da falta de interesse de Oh.

Voltando para sua área de trabalho, o humano ponderou sobre a dor que sentia em seu peito ao pensar em seu humanoide indo embora e sendo amassado por máquinas enormes. Seu lindo rosto seria jogado no lixo e suas peças restantes formariam outro robô. Pensou sobre aquilo ser ou não pior que continuar a se torturar com um amor impossível. A escolha era dele. Deixaria Baekhyun viver ou morreriam os dois?


End file.
